Invasion
by wigglesfunk
Summary: New enemies show up on Earth. How does this affect Martha? Read to find out..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so I've been working on this for quite some time hoping to have it completely written before I posted. However I wanted to see if there was any interest before doing all that. I have several chapters written so if there is any interest in more all I need is one review and I'll continue. HINT HINT. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"My source says he's somewhere in Kansas."

"Kansas? What kind of planet is that?"

"It's not a planet, it's some sort of city on Earth."

"Ah! Are you sure that he's there?"

"My source is reliable. All we need now is to find him and destroy him before he can stop us."

"Excellent, this should be enjoyable. I've always wanted to visit Earth."

* * *

Clark stepped inside and took a deep breath. He could smell pie being baked in the oven and smiled. Lana had really tried to step into the role of domestic partner, but so far had no luck. Before he left to do his chores this morning he had heard her talking to his mom, practically begging her for advice on how to bake those famous Kent pies. He could hear his mom laugh and soon the two of them were engrossed in deep pie baking conversation.

"What's that smile for?" Lana asked as she walked into the kitchen to check on the pie. "If it's about the pie, I hope you're hungry. You're mom gave me a few tips and this one should actually be edible."

She pulled the pie out and held it up to be inspected by Clark.

"It actually does look good." He admitted before he went to give her a quick kiss before cleaning up. "Is mom still going to meet us in Metropolis for dinner?"

Lana placed the hot pie on the cooling rack. "Yeah, she has a charity ball the following night. After that she's hoping to come home for a few days."

Clark sighed. He missed his mom more than he thought he would have. But she was doing something she truly cared about and was good at so he couldn't complain too much. Besides he could visit her anytime he wanted. Just as Lana was dishing out the pie, Chloe showed up practically breaking the door down in her haste.

"Clark we have a serious problem." She began before she even made it all the way through the door.

"Hi Chloe." Clark replied.

"Want some pie?" Lana asked sweetly. "I think I've finally got it right."

"Hello? Didn't you hear me?" Chloe asked indignantly.

"Yes we did, but can we first exchange pleasantries?" Clark returned.

"Alright, fine. How are you? I'm fine considering that Oliver Queen's satellites picked up an unidentified flying object landing just outside of Topeka." She finished hurriedly.

Clark's attention was now fully on the blonde reporter. "Are you sure?"

Chloe dug in her bag and pulled out some satellite imagery and shoved them at Clark.

"After taking a good look at them I was sure that you would want to see them. What does this mean Clark? Do you think they're good or bad?"

"Hold on Chloe, we don't know anything yet." Clark interrupted her before her questions spun out of control.

"Well we can't just sit around and wait for them to come to you."

"How do you know that they'll come to me?" Clark questioned.

"Don't they always? You're the only alien on this planet and any visitors we get always come for you." Chloe pointed out. "Plus they landed in Kansas, and unless they're here for the corn, what else would they be here for?"

Clark thought a moment. "Oliver's seen this?"

Chloe nodded. "He said to call him if you think it's anything that you have to deal with…together." She added. She remembered Oliver's conversation with her earlier. He made her promise that she would make Clark seek help if he needed it.

"Alright, I'll call Oliver and set up a time to meet. But first let's have some pie." And just like that Clark Kent's smile made every problem seem to disappear.

But the problem was far from fixed when two creatures emerged from their ship and took long looks at the scenery around them.

"It's more beautiful than I could have imagined." The leader commented.

"I hear the women are even more beautiful." His companion added as his face broke into a maniacal grin and dragged his tongue across his lips.

The leader looked at him. "Don't even think of it. First we have to finish what we came here to do." His companion looked crestfallen. "But don't worry, once we complete our business, you'll have all the time you want for pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh come on, just a little taste."

"What did I tell you?"

"But she looks so good."

The voices seemed so far away as Martha tried her best to wipe the cobwebs from her mind. The last thing she could remember was walking up the steps to the senate building in Topeka, on her way to meet with some friends before she got ready for her dinner with Clark and Lana.

"I know you, and a little taste will lead to a whole lot more."

"She's asleep, she won't even know."

Martha's eyes fluttered open and she groaned slightly when the sunlight hit her squarely in the eyes.

"She isn't anymore."

A shadow fell over her and she was able to open her eyes without being blinded. With the sun behind him she couldn't make out his features. Something wrapped around her waist and hauled her into the air, her feet dangling two feet from the ground. Now inches away from his face her eyes widened and she inhaled sharply.

He had the features of a man, but his skin was green with the texture of what looked like crocodile skin. His eyes were putrid yellow and he had no hair whatsoever. When he opened his mouth to speak his tongue slithered around like a lizard's would and his breath smelled like rotten meat.

"You smell sweet." The creature said and smiled showing sharp pointed teeth. "What's your name?"

Martha fought the urge to gag. His breath was so foul and the way that his tongue darted around made her sick to her stomach, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Put her down Hooshnak. We don't want to frighten our guest." The other creature stepped forward and put a restraining arm on the one holding Martha. This one had pale green skin, his smell was almost normal, but otherwise he looked almost exactly like this Hooshnak fellow.

Hooshnak obeyed, grudgingly placing Martha back on the ground. It was then that she noticed what exactly had wrapped around her waist; it was Hooshnak's tail. She shivered slightly and wanted to wipe herself off to get rid of anything he might have left behind.

"What is your name?" The second creature asked.

"Martha." She responded shakily. "What do you want?" Martha managed to ask, barely more than a whisper.

The two creatures looked at each other. Hooshnak shrugged his shoulders.

"Couldn't hurt to tell her."

The leader, or whom Martha assumed was the leader, looked at her and cocked his head to the side. "Do you want to know what we want with you or in general?"

Her eyes widened in fear and she heard Hooshnak cackle.

"Both." She said as more of a question. In her current state of fear she could barely manage to speak let alone sound strong. The creature smiled and answered her calmly as though they were talking about the weather.

"We're going to conquer this planet and then Hooshnak is going to do whatever he wants with you."

* * *

Clark and Chloe rode up to Oliver's apartment in silence, each thinking of the space ship that had landed. It was clear that they would have to go looking for it seeing as whomever was in it wouldn't know where to look for Clark. If in fact they were even looking for him.

"Clark." Oliver greeted. "And Watchtower." He added after seeing Chloe emerge from the elevator right after Clark.

"I have a name you know." She said half heartedly. In all honesty it felt good to be included in this little league they had going.

"I'll have to remember that. Anyone for a drink?" Oliver offered. Both shook their heads no.

"I'd rather talk about what we're going to do." Clark said.

"Alright then, I've gathered the troops in case we need all the help we can get."

As if on cue, Aquaman, Impulse and Cyborg walked into the room. After all the greetings were made they all took a seat on the sofa and began to discuss what the game plan was going to be. After a while Chloe felt a breeze suddenly and looked up to see a man coming in from the balcony. She almost yelped but instead grabbed the closest knee in shock.

"Hey there." Impulse began but stopped when he followed her line of vision. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the stranger.

Oliver stood and everyone followed. "Who are you and what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"It's alright Oliver, he's a friend." Clark spoke up. He walked up to the stranger and shook hands. "Everyone this is J'onn J'onnzz."

J'onn nodded but looked at Clark heavily. "Kal-El we need to speak."

"Is this about the space ship that landed near Topeka?"Clark asked.

"Yes, and I know that you are all here trying to come up with ways to approach them. You will need my help and my knowledge in order to stop them and protect Earth."

"So they are bad guys." Impulse said. J'onn looked at him and nodded gravely.

"Yes they are very evil creatures known as Repkomians and come from the planet Repkom. They are here looking for a new planet on which to live. They know that you are here Kal-El and will most likely try to destroy you in order to complete their task."

"Alright, what do we do first?" Oliver asked.

"That is why I'm here." J'onn answered and then looked at Clark gravely. "Kal-El they've taken your mother."


	3. Chapter 3

Martha was sure of two things. First, these creatures were evil. Second, they did not know that she was Clark's mom. From where she was tied up she could hear them talking about finding 'That dirty kryptonian'. If they were talking about Clark and not asking her questions, or torturing her, then they had no idea how important of a captive they had.

She had tried uselessly for what seemed hours to get out of the bonds that they had put her in. It was some kind of thin metal that appeared to be indestructible but very flexible as well. If she were in any other situation she would have found it fascinating; now it only made her want to cry. Her fear had subsided somewhat and she could have overcome it if not for the leering looks that Hooshnak kept sending her. It made her skin crawl and she could only hope that Clark found her before… She shuddered and couldn't even finish her thought.

Listening to their conversation, Martha was able to learn that the other creature's name was Zamon. He was clearly the leader of the two and her fear of him was only slightly less than that of Hooshnak. Zamon had the air of someone who thought himself vastly superior to everyone else and that made him dangerous.

Having the opportunity to study them while they were deep in discussion, Martha now noticed that they were rather tall; maybe a foot or so taller than Clark. Their bodies appeared to be solid muscle and the only piece of clothing they had on were dirty loin clothes.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Hooshnak started walking toward her. He reached for her and she unconsciously shrunk away from him. This only served to amuse him and his face broke out in a horrific smile that threw his face into a grotesque mask. Instead of bending over further to grab her, his tail wrapped around her waist swiftly and he picked her up.

"We figure that since you're from around here you can help us." He spoke in a raspy voice that only served to set Martha's teeth on edge. "Besides, it will be fun to have you along." His tongue looked dangerously close to coming out and licking her.

The bile rose in her throat and she couldn't seem to get any oxygen into her lungs. Right when she thought she would faint from lack of air, Hooshnak turned from her and began walking back to where Zamon was standing, letting her gulp fresh air. She was dragged along behind, his tail clasped firmly around her middle, leaving her feet to dangle uncomfortably.

"She doesn't want to talk." Hooshnak said to Zamon when he approached him.

_Think, Martha, think,_ she thought frantically.

"I guess if you are not going to help us we won't be needing you. Hooshnak may now do what he likes with you and we can then continue with our business." Zamon proclaimed. "I may even be persuaded to join in." He ran his scaly fingers down her cheek and neck. Martha swallowed with difficulty and nearly fainted when Hooshnak's tail wrapped more tightly around her.

"Wait, I didn't say I wouldn't help you." She cried in desperation. Hooshnak looked extremely disappointed when Zamon held up his hand.

"That's more like it. Now, where can we find Kal-El of Krypton."

Martha feigned ignorance. "I don't know who that is, but if you take me home I can help you search there." She waited nervously for them to consider what she had said, all the while trying to ignore the feel of Hooshnak's tail wrapped tightly around her. She desperately hoped that Clark and Lana were in Metropolis already. It might give her some time to come up with a better plan.

"Fine. We shall go to your home and if you are tricking us there will be no mercy, from either of us."

* * *

J'onn was able to calm Clark down before he took off and did something foolish. They needed to plan their next move and J'onn was able to fill them all in on the Repkomian race.

"Repkomians are fierce warriors, born and raised to fight. They have green scaly skin and stand a foot taller than Clark. They have tails which they use as a third arm. These are very powerful and very dangerous if one isn't careful to avoid a direct hit."

"Wait, you're saying they have tails?" Aquaman asked. "That's really creepy."

Chloe rolled her eyes and asked J'onn to continue.

"Why are they here?" Clark asked. What he really wanted to know was how to get his mom back safely.

"Their planet was destroyed much like Krypton was. However there is no way of knowing how many are still alive because they were always spread throughout the galaxy in search for new places to conquer. I fear that they are here to conquer and take over."

"How did they know about Earth?" Chloe asked.

"They are not a particularly smart race, however their planet was closest to Krypton."

"They were neighbors to Krypton?" Clark asked incredulously.

J'onn nodded. "From the Kryptonians they were able to steal much of the technology and knowledge that allowed them to venture into the universe. And they learned much of Earth and see it as a utopia. And yes, Kal-El, they were somewhat involved with the destruction of Krypton." He answered when he read into Clark's thoughts.

"Zod promised them many things in exchange for their service as his foot soldiers, women in particular. The only real threat to a Kryptonian is a Repkomian. When Krypton was destroyed it took Repkom with it. If they are here now that means that they know of you, Kal-El, and want to kill you. They see you as the only potential threat to them."

"That's why they took my mom. As a hostage." Clark stated darkly.

"I doubt that. If they knew who she was than they would know who you are. By now they would have contacted you with their demands. No, I doubt very much that they know who their captive is." J'onn answered.

"You can't be saying that it's merely a coincidence that Mamma Kent was taken." Cyborg interjected. "Out of all the people they could have taken, they randomly picked Clark Kent's mom?"

"It may not be as random as you think." J'onn explained patiently. "Repkomians see in shades of gray and black."

"Like old movies." Chloe pointed out. J'onn nodded.

"However, they are able to see bold colors quite well. Colors like red."

"My mom's hair is red." Clark said.

"My guess is that they were flying over the building and saw her hair." J'onn explained.

"It would have been like a beacon." Chloe thought out loud.

"So you're saying that her hair color got Martha captured?" Oliver asked almost incredulously.

J'onn nodded solemnly. "They are fascinated by any color that is not black or gray. I fear that your mother is more than a captive now."

Before anything else was said, Chloe's phone rang. She answered it and her face paled. Closing her phone she quickly walked to the television and turned it on and flipped to the news channel.

"Chloe, what-" Clark began to ask but stopped when he heard what the reporter on screen was saying.

"_Earlier this afternoon, right outside the state senate building in Topeka, a woman was abducted into what appeared to be a space craft. We are now receiving word that it was, in fact, United States Senator Martha Kent."_

The screen cut to several people who relayed the events.

"_I was walking up the steps right behind her when all of a sudden a space ship appeared. It opened and some sort of creature jumped out, grabbed the Senator and jumped back in. The whole thing is so unreal that I have a hard time actually believing it happened. I just hope the poor woman is ok."_ This was from an older gentlemen wearing judicial robes.

Next came a statement from a young woman.

"_I can't believe what happened. I watched as the ship opened up and some monster grabbed her and took her. It was awful."_

Clark turned from the screen and sent a lamp careening across the room. Before the television was even turned off, Clark's cell phone began to ring. He looked at the caller i.d. and it read Lionel. Clark sighed but picked up anyway.

"Clark what's going on? I just saw the news report. Is it really Martha? Was she taken?" Lionel asked in a tumble of questions.

"I really don't know-"

"Clark, don't lie to me. Not about this." Lionel interrupted.

Clark really didn't know what to say. "Where are you Lionel?"

"I was on my way to Smallville, but if you need me somewhere else I'll turn around."

"No, actually I was thinking that you could go to the farm and let Lana know I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Anything to help."

"Thanks Lionel." Clark hung up and looked around the room. "Let's get started."

* * *

They rode to the farm in the space craft and Martha couldn't dredge up any other emotion than extreme fear. Hooshnak had on more than one occasion grabbed a chunk of her hair and just rubbed it between his fingers. Each time she tried to stop the shivers that ran up her spine and caused her to shake as this only made him happy.

Finally they arrived at the farm and she sighed when she saw that the car was not in the driveway.

Zamon opened the door and told her to get out. "Don't try anything." He said right before he slapped the thin metal around her wrist. She thought it best not to say anything and so began to walk toward her home, fearing that someone would be home despite the car not being there.

She walked in the front door and felt a glimmer of hope when no one called out. Hooshnak followed right behind her, holding the other end of the chain, and Zamon trailed behind him. Her nerves were completely frayed by the time they all made it into the house.

Martha was walking through the living room when she heard footsteps on the stairs leading upstairs. It felt like her heart stopped as she waited as though in slow motion as Lana rounded the corner and came face to face with her.

"Mrs. Ke-" Lana broke off as she noticed the two creatures behind Martha. To her credit she didn't scream, well at least not right away. All four of them stood still for a brief moment before Zamon took a menacing step toward the young brunette. Lana's high pitched scream ended when Zamon's hand closed around her throat tightly and held her in the air.

He leaned in close and looked her over before he suddenly flung her backwards into the wall. Martha gasped and tried to get out of the hold Hooshnak now had on her arm. Lana was lying motionless on the living room floor with blood flowing steadily out of a gash on the side of her forehead.

"Weak." Zamon said simply as explanation to a horrified Martha. She began to struggle once more against the tight hold Hooshnak had on her.

"You have to let me help her." She was met with stony gazes. "Please." She begged desperately.

Zamon cocked his head to the side and considered for a moment. "Why? Was she someone important to you?"

"Yes."

"Who is she?"

Martha thought quickly. "A close friend. Please just let me help her."

For a few terrifying moments he was silent. "Fine." He spat it out. "But be quick, we still have a job to do."

Hooshnak let her go, undid the metal bond, and she rushed over to where Lana was lying. She gently lifted her head and heard a moan.

"Lana it's okay, it's me Martha." She looked at the gash on Lana's forehead and knew she had to stop the blood. Getting up she had every intention to grab a towel from the kitchen and make some sort of makeshift bandage. Hooshnak and Zamon, meanwhile, had been looking around the house in curiosity. Hooshnak caught movement in the corner of his eye and turned to see Martha start to stand.

Martha was so intent on getting a towel that she drew in a shocked breath when she felt a large hand clasp around her upper arm and swing her to face a smirking Hooshnak. He ran his free hand through her hair gently at first but then tugged painfully on it when he reached the ends. She grimaced but refused to show any other sign of pain. He smiled and leaned in closer, wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her closer to his eye level.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked and disturbingly enough she was getting used to the smell of his rotten breath.

"I'm getting a towel for her head."

"Don't bother yourself, it's only a minor wound." Hooshnak explained.

"He's right." Zamon added as he walked over to them with his hands behind his back. "Besides, if I had wanted her taken care of I wouldn't have harmed her in the first place. She's of no use to us and is lucky to still be breathing."

Cold shivers swept Martha's body and she had a hard time keeping her mouth shut. She wanted nothing more than to scream and yell at them, maybe even scratch their eyes out. But a part of her knew that if she did anything to upset them she would surely be killed or worse. She had to stay alive so she could warn Clark and look after Lana.

Zamon saw her restraint and smiled. "Good, very good." Zamon clapped his comrade on the shoulder and in turn Hooshnak smiled even wider.

Right as he was placing her back down, the kitchen door opened and Lionel walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lionel

"Lionel." Martha said. She made to run to him but Hooshnak reacted quickly and caught her up with his tail. She hung there in mid-air as she watched Zamon circle Lionel in a predatory manner.

"What do we have here?" Zamon asked as he gave Martha a knowing look.

"Please don't hurt him." Martha pleaded, her voice becoming thick. She could feel Hooshnak's tail grow tighter around her waist when she spoke.

"Why?" Zamon asked.

"He can help us find Kal-El." Martha thought up quickly. "He's got influence and connections, things that could help you."

Zamon stopped circling and stepped closer in order to scrutinize Lionel. It was one of the rare times that Martha was glad he could lie so well.

"She's right. Whoever this Kal-El is, I can help you find him."

"I never said Kal-El was male." Zamon caught Lionel's mistake. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest and surveyed Lionel with distrust.

"Of course he would be a male, why else would you see him as a threat?" Martha explained hurriedly before any more blood was shed. Zamon turned to give her a hard stare and she returned it, willing herself not to break under his intense scrutiny. She could tell that he didn't believe her but she was relieved that he let it drop.

"Alright, if you want to help you have to pledge your loyalty." Zamon demanded.

Lionel looked disturbed for a brief moment but reminded himself that he had, on more than one occasion, made promises that he never kept. This was no different. Except for the fact that Martha's safety hung in the balance.

"You have it, just don't hurt her."

"We never intended to hurt her." Hooshnak defended crossly.

"Enough of this, how can you help us find Kal-El?" Zamon said.

Lionel seemed to think for a moment. "I'll need to call my assistant so that he can start searching."

Zamon nodded as he crossed his arm. "And what does this 'call' mean?"

Lionel reached into his coat pocket and retrieved his cell phone and held it up for inspection. "It's a device we use in order to talk to one another."

He punched in a number and Martha held her breath. This could either work or they were both doomed.

"Hello Carl, I need to look up some information for me." Lionel began. Martha tried not to let her surprise show, seeing as Lionel never started a phone conversation with 'Hello'. She knew that he was up to something she just didn't know what. Everyone was watching Lionel as he continued. "His name is Kal-El. Gather and bring any information to my penthouse in Metropolis. I have some friends here who need to find him, and they want him fast."

He shut the phone abruptly and looked to Zamon for more directions.

"Excellent. You may be of great use to us after all."

Without warning, Hooshnak started to make his way out the door, following Zamon. Lionel looked ready to kill and Martha gave him a warning glare.

"Where are you going?"

Zamon turned around. "We are all going to this penthouse you spoke of."

* * *

Clark got off the phone with Lionel and faced the group gathered before him.

"We're going to meet Lionel at his penthouse."

Chloe looked confused. "Why? Aren't we going to the farm to meet him?"

"That was him on the phone. He sounded tense and ordered me to go. I think that they brought my mom to the farm and Lionel found them there."

Chloe paled. "But Lana was there too."

"She was supposed to be out shopping. Hopefully she wasn't there. Besides I need to focus on getting my mom back safely."

"Well don't worry, we're all here for her." Bart spoke up. Clark looked over to his friends and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

The penthouse proved to be the worst idea. Lionel watched helplessly as Zamon and Hooshnak ransacked the place out of curiousity. They overturned tables, chairs, paintings and even some pricey vases that held exotic flowers. But all of this meant almost nothing compared to his feelings of relief that they hadn't hurt Martha. When he had watched the news report he couldn't believe the fear that had taken hold of him. After the fear wore off somewhat, fury took hold and he wanted to find the monsters and kill them. At the thought of her he looked over to where she sat on his sofa. Her face was pale and set with determination.

He had had no chance to tell her the plan that had formulated in his mind. By calling Clark he had insured her safety as much as he could but after that the plan got fuzzy. How they were going to get rid of these creatures he hadn't the foggiest idea. Hopefully Clark would come prepared with his own plan.

"How long is this going to take?" Zamon questioned harshly. He stepped over to Lionel and gave him a questioning look.

"In order for my assistant to locate everything he can about Kal-el we need to give him sufficient time. We wouldn't want to rush him and then get the wrong information."

Zamon seemed to think this over and then nodded his head. He turned and stared at Martha. Lionel had a hart time not growling at the look on his face. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and everyone froze. Lionel stood and walked to the door but was stopped by Hooshnak.

"Don't do anything foolish." He warned darkly.

Lionel opened the door and had a hard time covering his complete shock. There standing outside his door was Oliver Queen. Lionel's quick mind picked up on the fact that Clark must have sent Oliver in his stead pretending to be the assistant.

"Carl, please come in." Lionel opened the door further and let Oliver in. Under any other circumstances he would never have let the Queen kid in, but seeing as how he had no other choice this was no time to be prejudice.

"Mr. Luthor." Oliver's role playing was flawless and his acting surprised at the sight of the two aliens was almost undetectable. Zamon stared at Oliver while Hooshnak smirked as his tail went around Martha's waist again. He strode toward them with her dangling behind him.

Oliver was infuriated and could not wait for the chance to give these two the welcome they deserved. As he observed Martha he noticed that she looked unharmed and the only indication of discomfort was her pursed mouth. A moment later he knew why as he got a strong whiff of the smell coming from the two Repkomians. J'onn J'onnzz could have given him some kind of warning.

"You've found Kal-el." Zamon demanded roughly.

"I think I've narrowed down his location." Oliver responded smoothly.

"Let's move out then. The faster we get this over the faster we can get to the fun stuff." Hooshnak commented and then looked at Martha pointedly.

Oliver had to restrain Lionel from doing something that could jeopardize not only Martha's safety but their own as well. He himself had a hard time not doing the same but he had to stick to the plan.

When they reached the street they drew many shocked and terrified stares from the people on the sidewalk. Zamon ignored them but Hooshnak seemed to revel in it. His tail was still wrapped tightly around Martha and she was uncomfortably aware of how she must look.

When Oliver showed up she had been briefly disappointed that Clark hadn't come himself. But then logic kicked in and she realized how foolish that would have been for him to come. They would have known instantly that he was a Kryptonian.

"Now where are we going?"

"You weren't too far from him when you landed. In fact he was near to the Senate building where you took the Senator." Oliver looked over and gave Martha a compassionate look. She tried her best to give him a strong smile in return.

"We'll take our ship. It will be faster." Zamon ordered and then gave Oliver and Lionel a penetrating stare. "And you had better not be deceiving us."

"Of course not." Lionel returned with conviction, although he really had no idea if he was telling the truth.

They reached the ship and were on their way within minutes. It only took them a few more to reach the outskirts of Topeka and by then Martha was so on edge that when Hooshnak put his tail around her once again she jumped. Hooshnak laughed and only pulled her closer to his body. She could feel his hard muscles through her thin shirt and had difficulty repressing the shivers of disgust running down her spine.

"Hooshnak I want you to step outside and sweep the area." Zamon ordered. "And be quick."

"Don't worry, I won't be too long." He said in return as he stood and gave Martha a leering grin. She averted her gaze where it rested on Lionel. His jaw was set with anger and she gave him a small smile.

None of them noticed the dark look that Hooshnak sent him.

* * *

Clark waited anxiously for Oliver and the others to arrive. If all went well they would be here soon. He looked around him and took in all the faces waiting just as anxiously as him. Cybord, Aquaman, and Impulse all stood in their battle stances ready to go on a moments notice. They would be hiding with Chloe, who was huddled behind a large bush seeing as how he refused to let her stay out in the open, until they were needed. Clark had his misgivings about their involvement but he would take any help he could. With everything that J'onn had told them of these Repkomians he didn't know how they would be of much help.

Thinking of J'onn he scanned the clearing that they were waiting by and spotted the Martian standing about twenty feet away. Without him they would have had no warning or any chance against this new threat. Apparently Repkomians were nearly indestructible and it took an immense amount of skill and power to kill one; which is what each and everyone of them was prepared to do. The one thing that would kill them almost instantly was the act of ripping their tails off. This caused a near state of paralysis and soon they would bleed to death. Something that Clark was almost too eager to do. His hands clenched in anger at the thought that they had taken his mom. Suddenly he remembered something that J'onn had said back at Oliver's apartment.

"_I fear that your mother is more than a captive now."_

He was about to go question J'onn about the cryptic statement when he saw a space ship appear over the tree tops. He stood still while the others ran to hide with Chloe. He waited until it landed before he stepped forward to confront them. J'onn was there by his side suddenly to stop him.

"Don't make any move, they'll most likely take it as a battle move."

Clark nodded to show that he understood. The ship landed and it was quiet, even the wild animals in the woods stopped moving. There was the sound of air decompressing and the side of the ship opened up and something resembling a man stepped out and looked around. His eyes scanned the clearing and landed on Clark. J'onn had disappeared quickly leaving Clark alone. He could feel the presence of his team waiting for the moment to pounce.

The creature disappeared and returned a moment later with his mom. Clark did a double take when he saw that she was dangling in his tail and then had to hold himself back.

"Are you Kal-el?"

Clark nodded stiffly. "I heard you were looking for me. What do you want?"

The creature didn't respond. Instead he just stood with his arms crossed and seemed to be waiting. Then another creature stepped out of the ship pulling behind him Oliver and Lionel. Both were chained with something that looked like metallic yarn. Clark gave Oliver a meaningful look and nodded his head imperceptibly.

"Hello Kal-el it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Can't say that I feel the same." Clark responded and crossed his arms.

"I can see that this is going to be more fun than I thought." Zamon commented.

Clark uncrossed his arms and took up a battle stance. Before he did or said anything else Zamon continued speaking.

"But we must do with some pleasantries before the real work begins. I am Zamon of Repkom and my companion here is Hooshnak. We have come to Earth in search of a new planet on which to call home. We mean no harm to anyone we only wish to settle quietly in order to enjoy the beauty that this planet has to offer."

Clark actually snorted in disbelief. "That is the biggest lie I've ever heard and I've heard some pretty bad ones. If you mean no harm let the hostages go."

Zamon acted as though he was pondering the idea of peace, but Clark knew better. "Two are completely useless now, but the woman has attracted my companion's eye. In that respect I am sorry to inform you that she is not negotiable."

"I'm not an object!" Martha exclaimed a little breathlessly. Hooshnak's tail had started to hurt her waist and she knew that there would be bruises later. Of course that could be the least of her problems if this went badly.

Clark looked at her then, having avoided her eyes in hopes of restraining the urge to call out to her, letting it slip that she was his mom. She caught his look and tried her best to look strong. However, seeing as how Hooshnak and Zamon looked at her like a possession, their possession, she was having a hard time keeping that panic attack at bay.

She was broken from her train of thought by the most horrid sound she had ever heard. The two Repkomians were laughing.

"It doesn't matter what you think or say anymore Martha." Zamon explained after his bout of laughter. "We now rule this planet and everyone on it. If we want to call you an object we will and you will thank us for allowing you to live, let alone share our beds."

Martha almost gagged. Up until that point she had steadfastly refused to let her mind linger on that possibility but there was no more denying that they had taken her as more than a hostage. She chanced a look at Clark and saw that he was visibly shaking and his eyes were full of rage. Her heart beat faster when she imagined how hard this was on him. Not being able to stand her son's pain any longer she swung her gaze to fall on Lionel. He was staring at Hooshnak with murder in his eyes.

Lionel felt Martha's gaze and looked over at her. The murder in his eyes was replaced with something much softer and Martha could hardly stand to see that. Her emotions were so out of control that his feelings, whatever they were toward her, might just be her downfall at this point.

"Zamon."

Martha looked around at the sound of a new voice. Suddenly a man flew out of the sky and landed next to Clark. She had never seen him before but was fairly certain that she knew who he was.

"J'onn J'onnzz." Zamon acknowledged with a slight tilt of his head. "So you're still running around doing Jor-El's bidding?" He commented derisively.

"And I see that you still have learned nothing from the last time we met." J'onn replied calmly although his eyes were burning with hatred. "You bring only one companion with you to deal with a Kryptonian?"

"A Kryptonian raised by humans. He is weak and his emotions cloud his judgment."

"My judgment has only been enhanced by my emotions." Clark spoke up.

"Enough talk." Hooshnak broke in forcefully. "Let's fight so I can enjoy our conquest." His tongue ran across his lips and he grabbed Martha around the shoulders with his left arm, releasing her from his tail. There she hung, one side of her body completely crushed against his green scaly skin.

"Let her go." Clark growled and J'onn put his hand on his arm, affectively stopping him. Hooshnak growled back and Martha felt the hard muscles on his arm flex and she felt completely hopeless for the first time. These Repkomians seemed indestructible. Not only were they taller and more muscular than Clark, but they had tails that acted as a third arm.

_It's going to be alright Martha. We know what we're doing._

Martha almost gasped out loud at the sound of J'onn's voice in her head. She looked over at him and he smiled.

_Clark and I will not let anything happen to you._

Martha nodded and managed to calm herself somewhat. Hooshnak started to back away from the group and then placed her on the ground near the ship. As soon as he let her go she made a run for it but was swept up by his tail. How she hated that damn tail.

He brought her level to his face and sneered at her.

"You'd best get used to the feel of me on you." He warned. He then placed her on the ground again with his tail firmly wrapped around her middle. He reached over to his right arm and it was the first time that Martha noticed he had a strap wrapped around his upper arm and that it was holding a small pouch. He withdrew what looked like a steel toothpick and it instantly sprang six feet high. He shoved it into the ground where he then tied her to it with more of that strange metal thread.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon and then we can really get to know each other."

Martha stiffened and refused to answer. He took her face in his large hand and licked the whole side of her face. Her stomach turned and she tried to turn her face away.

"Just something to hold you over till the real fun begins."

Martha felt disgusted and couldn't even wipe her face seeing as her hands were tied behind her back holding her to the metal rod. Her eyes stung and she fought back the tears. She had never wanted Clark to kill anyone but she was damn near close to that thought as she tried to ignore Hooshnak's saliva drying on her cheek.

She watched as he rejoined the group. It was harder to hear the conversation but she could tell what was happening by the increasingly angry faces and gestures. The sun was shining brightly and she squinted against the glare. And just like that the fight began.


	6. Chapter 6

Martha watched, horrified at the raw brutality that was taking place before her. Not only were these Repkomians nearly indestructible but they were also ruthless. J'onn was fighting Zamon and Clark was going head-to-head with Hooshnak. She knew that Clark had instinctively gone for him because he was the one who had been so vocal in his conquest of her. Hooshnak was bigger but Clark was immensely faster and was able to dodge many blows that could have been fatal. Somewhere in her frenzied state she registered pride at how her son was handling himself.

"Mrs. Kent."

Martha nearly yelped when she heard the voice so close to her ear. She looked and found Chloe standing right behind her.

"Chloe what are you doing here?"

"I came with Clark. Look, I'm gonna try and get you out of here while they're…distracted." Chloe searched for the right word to find.

Martha looked dubiously at her bonds. "Chloe I don't think that you'll be able to get me loose. These bonds aren't your average rope."

Chloe smiled crookedly. "And I'm not your average blonde."

"Chloe." Someone whispered harshly. Martha turned the other way and saw Cyborg, Impulse and Aquaman standing only a few feet away. By the looks of it they weren't too happy with Chloe's involvement.

"What? You three weren't doing anything to rescue her so here I am." Chloe said, all the while not ceasing her work at trying to get Martha loose.

"We were waiting for the right moment. Ya know some of us play by the rules." Cyborg pointed out. He gave Martha a quick smile and bent quickly to lend a hand.

"Good maybe you can break this off. Skin and bones just won't cut it." Chloe quipped and he rolled his eyes.

Impulse walked over and took a look. "Man, Mrs. Kent you're tied up real good."

"That's okay, I'll stand guard." Aquaman spoke up and gave Martha a wink. She tried to smile back but was too distracted with the need to watch the fight that was quickly escalating in ferocity.

"I can't break it." Cyborg spoke up, his voice almost unbelieving. "This is alien technology."

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." Chloe spoke with conviction.

Martha suddenly screamed and Aquaman barely had time to register that the fight was coming closer because of the speed at which they were fighting. He jumped out of the way just as Hooshnak's tail sliced through the air and would have certainly knocked his head off. Instead it hit the ground harmlessly, though it left a sizeable dent in the hard dirt.

The fight between Clark and Hooshnak stopped briefly and Martha was able to see that Clark had blood running from a cut on his forehead and lip. She stifled the panic that threatened her and then she involuntarily looked at Hooshnak. He had more blood on his face than Clark but his eyes shone with fervor. This was what he was meant to do and he was good at it.

Clark pounced and the fight began anew. Hooshnak made deep guttural sounds and Clark was silent, concentrating hard on keeping control. He knew that J'onn was fighting Zamon and he had also glimpsed Chloe and the others with his mom. At least she wasn't alone. But he could spare no other thought because Hooshnak was proving to be a very worthy opponent.

He tried to steer the fight away from his mother and friends, but Hoohsnak stood his ground. They continued to fight, Hooshnak becoming more brutal and savage by the second. Clark soon began pushing himself farther than he had ever done and was doing everything to keep ahead of his enemy's every move. Without warning something hit him across his back and he flew to the ground in pain. Zamon stood behind with an evil grin, blood rolling off of his face.

"Clark!" Martha screamed, unable to stop herself. She watched as though in slow motion as he got to his knees and shook his head to clear his mind. She had a split second to wonder where J'onn had gone before Zamon looked at her sharply and then at Clark. It seemed as though a light bulb had just gone off and realization hit him. He smiled and started to step toward Martha. But the three young men and Chloe stepped to block his path and he laughed cruelly.

"Chloe, get out of here." Cyborg growled but Chloe stood her ground.

Faster than the blink of an eye his tail swooped up and then crashed into Cyborg, Chloe and Aquaman, catching them off guard. They flew twenty feet through the air only to land hard on the ground. Martha looked back to Zamon fearfully and saw that he was right in front of her. She tried not to tremble but the more she fought it the more she shook.

He grabbed her arm roughly and leaned in close to her. "It seems as though you're more valuable than we thought." He smiled and ripped the bonds off of her hands and dragged her away. She fought against him while trying to keep her footing. He was taking giant strides to her small ones and she would have fallen if not for the steel-like grip on her upper arm.

A red blur appeared and Zamon swatted at it with his tail, catching Impulse up as though he were catching a Frisbee. Impulse looked just as shocked as Martha did. No one was faster than Impulse and Zamon had caught him with surprising ease.

Zamon looked him up and down deciding what to do with him. His fist drew back and he delivered a powerful punch to the young man's chest and then knocked him unconscious. Blood flowed from Impulse's nose and Martha turned away from the horrible sight. She heard Clark yell out an oath and looked over at him just as Hooshnak caught him around the throat in a deadly grip. Clark fought for air and freedom while Hooshnak looked over his shoulder at Zamon, silently asking what to do next. Zamon held up his hand for Hooshnak to halt and began to make his way back to where his comrade stood holding Clark a foot or so above ground.

"Where is the Martian?" Hooshnak asked after looking around for some sign of J'onn.

"I gave him quite a beating and he went off to lick his wounds no doubt. But enough of him, I think we've got ourselves a very special hostage." Zamon looked at Martha and she tried to act confused but knew that she failed miserably. Blood was falling from various cuts on his face and droplets of it landed on Martha's blouse.

"It all makes sense now. The fact that you weren't shocked enough to learn that you had aliens on your planet. And it makes sense that you found Kal-el so easily."

"What are you saying?" Hooshnak asked excitedly, licking his lips; eyes intense upon Martha.

"This is Kal-el's earth mother."

Martha's eyes widened and she stuttered a denial.

"Of course you are." Zamon let go of her knowing that she wouldn't try to run this time, and he was right. He circled her, looking her over as if for the first time. Hooshnak began to cackle and Martha got goosebumps.

"Jor-el always did like his red heads." Zamon commented as he stroked her hair gently. "You know what Hooshnak? I've just had an idea."

"Oh and what's that?" Hooshnak was so excited he was practically drooling.

"We could have our fun right now. In front of 'Clark' so he can see how a woman should be treated." He smiled and Hooshnak howled with malicious laughter. Martha stared horrorstruck at Zamon and flinched when his claw like hand caressed the side of her face. He grabbed her jaw sharply and his other arm was just grabbing a fistful of her shirt to rip away when J'onn dove from the sky and landed angrily.

"Let her go." His voice was filled with fury. Martha was glued to the spot, immobile with fear. Zamon and Hooshnak both growled at the intrusion and it was clear that there was a great deal of history between the Martian and these Repkomians.

"I thought you had given up. Come back for more?" Zamon sneered.

"I've come back to finish this. You will release her, unharmed and then we finish this."

Zamon threw Martha to the ground and faced J'onn. They stared at one another, their gazes hostile. They flew at each other and it was truly an awesome scene to witness. The fighting was fast and brutal seeing as how both were determined to win.

Expecting the fight to last well into the night, Martha yelped when Zamon crashed to the ground, writhing in pain. J'onn stood over him clutching a bloody tail. Zamon was jerking and blood was pouring from where his tail had been torn out. He looked over at Hooshnak, pleading with his eyes for help. Martha looked over and saw that Hooshnak didn't know what to do. He had Clark in one hand and doubted that he could take J'onn with only his tail and one arm.

"Hooshnak, help me." Zamon pleaded, blood trickling out of his mouth. It only took several more moments for him to lay still, the life gone from him.

"Now let Clark go and fight me." J'onn said. It was clear that he was out for blood and Martha had to wonder what had happened between those three to cause such animosity.

Hooshnak threw Clark to the ground and stepped forward, eager for the fight. Martha took this chance to run to Clark. He was on his knees, coughing and trying to get air past his bruised throat. Taking deep gulps he finally calmed down enough to notice Martha's hand on his shoulder. He stood and wrapped her in a tight hug, her feet once again dangling above the ground. This time she didn't mind.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he looked her face over for tell-tale signs of distress.

"I should be asking you that. Clark, you could have been killed."

"I'm fine now that you're safe."

They turned to watch what J'onn and Hooshnak were doing and were surprised to find them at a stand still. J'onn had murder in his eyes and Hooshnak actually looked nervous. J'onn gave him no time to think and dove at him in a flash of red. A mere moment later the fight was over as J'onn once again emerged with a tail in his hand. Hooshnak looked around dizzily and caught sight of Martha and Clark. He sank to his knees and began to jerk much like Zamon had done. He fell to the ground and crawled a short distance with his hand outstretched toward Martha.

There was no trace of the kind woman she was as she gave him a stony look and watched him bleed to death.


	7. Chapter 7

After fussing over all of them and making sure that they were alright, Martha went to J'onn. He was standing over the two bodies of the Repkomians deep in thought.

"You did well Martha Kent." He said before she even opened her mouth to speak. She blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Er, thanks." She didn't know what else to say to that.

He turned to face her. "I mean that. It was not easy what you had to go through. I'm just glad they had no chance to finish what they started. I'm sorry for leaving you all like that but Zamon did manage to hurt me and I had to go heal myself."

"Don't be sorry, I'm just glad that you're not seriously hurt. But there is something I wanted to ask you and if you don't want to answer I completely understand." Martha spoke hesitantly.

"You want to know why I had such deep hatred for these." He inclined his head toward the bodies on the ground. "And I will tell you but you must understand that I would not have killed them unless they gave me good reason."

"I think threatening Earth was enough." Martha said darkly.

"Threatening you was all the reason I needed. You see, Martha, I do not hate all Repkomians. It was these two that I have hated for some time now. Years ago, long before Kal-El was even born, Repkomians came to my planet and conquered it much like they planned on doing to Earth. But they were not satisfied enough with that." He paused and she could tell that he was reliving what happened in his mind.

"I told Kal-El earlier that they are not only blood thirsty but also driven by their desire for females. Most would take a bride and live peacefully on their new planet, but Zamon and Hooshnak have always lived outside of the law of their people. One night they came across a young female. They raped her, again and again. She was never the same afterwards and eventually killed herself."

Martha put her hand on his arm conveying her sympathy.

"She was someone you knew?" She asked gently

"She was my sister." Pain flashed across his face as the memory returned to him. "She was so young and they ripped her apart." His fists clenched in anger and he turned to stare loath fully at the bodies.

"I am so sorry J'onn. That's why you were so angry when they took me."

"Yes, I was concerned for you. Not only are you Kal-El's mother but you are one of the most decent human beings I have ever come across. The thought of them doing to you what they did to my sister was unthinkable."

Martha thought she felt a shudder go through him. She couldn't help herself as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." She managed to choke out between the tears. He hugged her slightly in return and then stepped back to look at her.

"I hope that you will be fine and this will not affect you."

Martha knew that he was going to say more in that statement but had decided against it. She nodded and smiled sadly at him. He nodded and without further talk he turned and lit the two bodies on fire, letting them burn.

Martha turned and walked back to the group behind her. She spotted Lionel and made her way over to him. He grabbed her and pulled her into a crushing hug that she returned.

"I'm so glad that they didn't hurt you." He whispered into her ear.

"Me too." She returned shakily. She had had no idea how close she was to the terrible fate that had befallen J'onn's sister. There was no way that she was going to tell anyone about that; she didn't need them worrying anymore than they already were.

"Quite a day Senator." Lionel held her at arms length and looked her over once more to make sure that she really was alright.

"Mom." Clark said as he walked up to them. "I just called Lana and she's going to be fine. She woke up and didn't know where you had gone and didn't know what else to do. She's at the hospital getting stitched up."

Martha smiled in relief. "Good, I was worried that they had seriously hurt her."

Clark smiled in return, happy that it was all over. Chloe walked over with the rest of the League behind her.

"Mrs. Kent." The two women hugged. "I just can't believe what happened."

"Yeah, it's still a bit unbelievable." Oliver said in agreement and gave Martha a tentative smile. It was no secret that he didn't trust her completely because of her involvement with Lionel.

"Thank you Oliver, for everything that you did."

"Well it wasn't all me. Lionel here did a lot of the work." Oliver acknowledged grudgingly. He hadn't expected Lionel to be as concerned about Martha as he was. Oliver thought he was only using Martha to get to Clark but today had proved him wrong.

"You weren't bad yourself Mr. Queen." Lionel said in response.

"So now what?" Chloe asked.

Martha knew instantly what they all needed. "I think we should go back to the farm and make some dinner. I don't know about you but all of this excitement has made me hungry."

There was instant agreement and none louder than Impulse. Martha laughed lightly and watched as they all began to walk away. She looked back to where J'onn was still standing watching the flames lick away at what was left of the bodies. She didn't have to walk over there for him to look over at her. She saw the expression on his face and sent him a telepathic thank you. He nodded and looked back at the flames.

He knew that he was more than welcome to come eat with them but Martha had a feeling that he needed this closure. She wouldn't begrudge him that, not after he had saved more than her life.

**The End**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews for this! I hope you enjoyed it and I will be seeing you again soon...**


End file.
